In the field of electronic technologies, depth information is related information of a perpendicular distance between a lens (Lens) of a camera module in an image acquisition device and a shooting object. After obtaining the depth information, the camera module may control movement of the lens according to the depth information, to implement focusing on the shooting object. Therefore, focusing accuracy depends on depth information obtaining accuracy. Optical image stabilization (Optical Image Stabilization, OIS) is a technology in which a special lens is used in cooperation with a photosensitive element to minimize image unstabilization caused by a shake of an operator during a using process. OIS is mainly implemented by moving a lens.
At present, people have stricter requirements on quality of an image captured by a camera. To obtain higher image quality, multiple camera modules are used. When an image acquisition device performs shooting by using multiple camera modules, images captured by all the camera modules are finally fused into one image. This can improve image shooting quality. In the prior art, focal lengths of lenses of all the camera modules in the image acquisition device with the multiple camera modules are slightly different. Therefore, when the image acquisition device performs OIS, a same shake may result in different offsets of the lenses in the camera modules. Consequently, depth information finally obtained by the image acquisition device is inaccurate, and the image acquisition device has relatively low accuracy and a relatively low speed during a focusing process.